Dark Effect 1
by Servala
Summary: Dark Effect is a mirror universe fanfiction I created. It s really really close to the things that happens in Mass Effect, but with slightly changes. I do not want to spoiler to much.
1. Decisions

Title: Dark Effect 1 - chapter 1  
Author: written and translated by Servala, corrected by InuDran  
Game: Mass Effect  
characters: Liara T´Soni, Aria T´Loak, Jane Shepard, Tali´Zorah, Benezia  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and its assets belong to Electronic Arts and BioWare.  
No copyright infringement intended.

a mirror universe FanFiction based upon the Mass Effect Universe

****

In the year 2148 explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient space faring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed starting new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The base for this incredible technology was a force controlled by the very fabric of space and time.

They called it the greatest discovery in human history.

The civilizations of the galaxy call it...

Mass Effect.

But mankind quickly discovered that the galaxy was nothing like they thought.

They there caught in the crossfire of a violent battle

Between the network of an unknown, known only as the Shadow Broker

and

the resistance.

The only chance for humanity, not only to survive, but to grow and a get a foot in the galaxy

Lies on the shoulders of one woman

Jane Shepard.

1. Decisions

Akuze 2177

Jane Shepard, a small petite woman with black hair and salient green eyes, did not have a good start that day. She was on Akuze and was fleeing from some marines. Who could have known, that a small laboratory on a filthy, dusty and nearly unknown planet was secured more like a high-security prison.

She chased her Mako through the dunes, but realized with horror that the pursuers caught up. Suddenly a huge thresher maw appeared in front of her. She made some daring maneuvers so she could get some distance between her and the thresher maw. Unfortunately, the Marines were not so lucky.

The maw killed them all and destroyed their Mako as well. The monster disappeared after some time, but Jane was in trouble, she had no idea, how to escape. She returned to the dead bodies and eyed the uniforms. She put on the uniform that fit her, then called for help and waited.

After some time, an Alliance Shuttle arrived. "Commander, what happened here?" Jane paused, but found, as always, a quick solution for herself. She told them about the reckless chase after a smuggler, how the maw appeared and everyone was killed. She only survived, because she was thrown out of the Mako and scared the animal (Thresher Maw) with a rocket launcher.

The men were amazed and stared at her. "Well Commander, then we should bring you to the hospital at once."

Shepard was lucky because someone deleted the files of the marines stationed on Akuze. She had absolutely no idea, what to expect and how to talk herself out of it, to escape.

But she would soon find out, that this time, her decision was stickier than the spit of a thresher maw.

Shadow Broker base 2177

Benezia was incredibly angry. For four hundred years, no one had dared it to treat her this way. She built up her power, always in secret and she ruled the galaxy. Every secret, all governments, every small mercenary worked for her.

It was her only daughter, who outmaneuvered her, took her power and had complete control. This ungrateful little thing. She taught her everything. Benezia did not believe that she would survive that day. But on the other hand, her daughter had one weakness: Even though they fought to the death, they were family.  
She entered her office, her former office she reminded herself. Her daughter sat relaxed in her chair and looked at her with a cold, but an amused glance.

"Mother", she started in a low voice, "I wanted to inform you, that I have taken your position. Your stuff and everything of personal value that I´m not interested in", she paused for a moment and showed her mother the silver chain, which she held in her hand. "Was already brought to your new quarters."

Benezia trembled with rage after she recognized the chain, that Liara was the lascivious slip through her hand. But as long as she lives, she could get her revenge and silently she promised herself that she would take her revenge. She only regretted that it was impossible to use biotics in this room. A few centuries ago it appealed to her, this security measure makes sense, but now it turned out to be a hindrance.

"You can... leave." Liara smiled at her and leaned back. She looked at her mother and congratulated herself on her coup. For years she had prepared everything, so that the transfer of power went smoothly. To have it finally done was intoxicating. She pulled on the chain and the head of an Asari appeared. Her eyes were pale blue and she licked her wet, shiny lips. Her skin was purple, unlike her own skin color; Liara had always been fascinated by it. She looked into her eyes.

"Well Aria, who owns your loyalty?" She wrapped the chain in her hand and forced Aria to slide straight up on her body. Aria leaned on the armrest.

"Only you", she whispered devoted. Liara slid her right index finger along her throat and her touch was leaving a slight trail of blood. "Good girl", she purred. "Never forget that and you will get everything back, which my mother had taken from you." Aria's eyes shone. Then she loosened the chain again, put one leg on the table and pushed Aria lower.

Aria slipped back between Liara's naked legs and continued where they had just been interrupted. Liara leaned her head backwards and then slithered into the big comfy chair. Oh yes, she thought, this decision was totally worth it.

A single ship in the Hades Gamma Cluster

Tali' Zorah looked at the screen. Tears were dripping from her eyes and she barely could see her aunt Ran. "Child, you have to come back home. We need you back on the flotilla!" Ran hesitated, but continued to pressure Tali. "You have to become the leader of the resistance; you are the only one the other captains will listen to."

Tali hung her head. She thought that she was too young, even if her father prepared her, her whole life for this moment. She ran her hand over the mask and wished she could massage her throbbing temples.

A few days ago, her father's ship – the Rayya – was caught and destroyed by shadow broker agents. In a system where both sides have maintained peace for a hundred years. The Council refused to interact, but that was no surprise.

The council was nothing more than the broker´s puppet. The broker acted more cold-blooded and more aggressive than ever. Rumors say that with the Shadow Broker's actions that there had been a shift in power. But nobody knew anything, because there was no information. They fought the broker for 400 years and knew nothing about the person behind the title.

They were expelled from their home world and forced to live on their ships like vagabonds. In the galaxy they were seen as thieves and criminals.  
Tali's eyes shone under the mask. Her voice was firm and hard. "Tell the others, I´ll come."


	2. Chapter 2

itle: Dark Effect 1 - chapter 2  
Author: written and translated by Servala, corrected by InuDran  
Game: Mass Effect  
characters: Liara T´Soni, Aria T´Loak, Jane Shepard, Tali´Zorah, Benezia  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and its assets belong to Electronic Arts and BioWare.  
No copyright infringement intended.

a mirror universe FanFiction based upon the Mass Effect Universe

****

2183 gathering  
Shadow Broker base

Aria just stood still and waited, until the surrounding biotic storm subsided. She missed her biotics and hated to be put on a leash, but she was patient. Liara was angry, really furious and Aria just wanted to disappear, but that fucking leash with the pain receptors on the collar prevented her from doing so. Someday she would get her revenge on Benezia and her daughter, but today wasn´t the day. "How could that happen?"Liara's eyes twinkled and threw Aria against the wall with a wrap field. "I don´t know" she gasped as she slumped to the floor.  
She really did not have any clue. Nihlus Kryik, one of their most decorated Specters, had a simple task.

On the human colony Eden Prime they found a Prothean beacon. He should have confiscated this for the Council and after that give it to the Broker. But something went totally wrong. The beacon was destroyed, along with all the information it contained.  
"You are telling me, that the only two beings that have seen the information from that beacon..." Liara pulled Aria with the use of the chain up and threw her against the wall on the other side of the room. "Are the discarded, filthy lover of my mother and a human?" She spit the last word from her mouth.

Aria wasn´t sure, which one was worse for Liara. She crawled on the floor a little away, but did not get very far, because Liara put one of her high-heeled shoes on the chain links. So she just nodded. "And Saren disappeared, together with Benezia?"  
She flashed blue and pulled Aria close to her. "Benezia somehow achieved this, and that human was promoted to a specter. How did she get in my system?" Aria stayed silent and cowered a little.

Liara perfectly knew for herself, that Benezia must have had help from within the base. Someone from Liara's agents must have betrayed her. They just didn´t know who, but it would be just a matter of time until they would find out. Liara dropped her. She activated her Omni-tool and looked up the information about that human.

She sighed: "She will need help." Liara looked at Aria. "Who can we send to her, so she´s able to find Saren for us?" Liara looked at Aria's blue eyes that were warm and inviting, but Aria knew, that Liara would once again direct her anger towards her.

There was only one person in the galaxy, extending as far versed with the Protheans that would be beneficial for Shepard. And that was Liara herself. For decades, she collected and studied everything about this extinct race. Each new discovery brought further progression to their technology and secured the position and power of the broker. But because of that, there were no other living specialists left.

"Only you", said Aria hardly daring to breathe. She lay on the floor and was already bleeding from several wounds. Liara knelt before her and pulled her head up painfully. "So you´re telling me, that I should intervene directly?" Aria knew that Liara herself came to the same conclusion and simply nodded. "No one else can interpret the images of the beacon." Liara grabbed her by the buckles that were wrapped around Arias upper body and slammed her against the wall.

"Tell the council, to give Shepard the hint for an expert. Shepard shall come to me. Take our facility on Therum, find one of the korgans, but tell him to put on a good show. He can hurt the human, but cannot kill her and give him some of the geth." Aria nodded and turns to leave, but Liara pulled at the chain.

"I didn´t say now." She smiled lasciviously and threw Aria on the only remaining piece of furniture: the large bed. Then she sat on Arias hips, opened the buckles and feasted on the exposed breasts of the other Asari. Liara started a meld and both screamed. In the beginning for Aria it was more from pain then ecstasy. But unlike her mother Liara shared her pleasure and the climax with Aria.

***

Nearly six years Jane has lived the life of an Alliance Commander. At the beginning she was constantly looking for a way out, but somehow she got used to it. And it had been really easy to adept to the role. After Akuze she was declared a hero and then everything just rushed past her.  
On Eden Prime though it had been bad, the husk creatures were a real nightmare and as Jenkins from her squad died, she just wanted to run away screaming. Luckily they met an Alliance soldier which she could hide behind, giving tactically astute instructions. Unfortunately, she was then overcome by her curiosity and she approached too close to the glittering transmitters on the beacon. Damn those pictures! She still had a headache from that monster and the impressions. Awful!

Only then did get worse. She had been dragged before the Council and now she was the first human spectre. Her picture was everywhere to be seen, everyone wanted to interview her. The council demanded that she find and stop Saren. Jane sat on a bench at the presidium and rubbed her chin. She had absolutely no idea, how she should do that and regretted once more her hasty decision back on Akuze.

"There is perhaps a trace", Captain Anderson said to her. "Talk to a Turian named Garrus and his Krogan friend Wrex at Chora's Den. Our informant has some more information for us. In addition an interview with Barla Von could help. He might be an agent of the Shadow Broker, but maybe he knows something." Shepard simply nodded and thanked Anderson, while her headaches were constantly getting worse.

The conversation with the Volus, Barla Von had proved to be a real success. There might be a Quarian at the citadel, which was on the run from the Shadow Broker, because she found something valuable. Great, Shepard thought. She had to find a frightened little Quarianan. Well, there was not much on the citadel, the station was fucking big. Therefore she decided to go to that bar that Anderson had mentioned first. Maybe something would come from it.  
Two hours later, Shepard found the bar. She really had no clue, how she could get lost that often, but finally she saw the sign: Chora's Den. She stumbled to the bar and ordered a drink.

"An alliance officer drinking on duty?" Said a mocking, but pleasant voice besides her. "Fuck you, I'm off duty." She did not glance over, but gulped down the contents of her glass. God, this felt so good. She ordered a new glass and looked at the guy next to her. A Turian, tall in that typical armor, a nice blue color. He was carrying a sniper rifle and a visor. She gave him a toast. "Shepard", she simply said and he just nodded, "Garrus". She choked on her drink and coughed.

"You are the one I´m looking for", she said as soon as she could speak again. Garrus leaned with his hip against the counter "Aha?" she nodded. "Yeah, you and a guy called Wrex. I need you for a mission." His mandible twitched. "I´m after a Turian called Saren." He nodded again. "Could be interesting." His eyes locked with a Krogan in black armor, who nodded. "Well, we´re in, but Saren is ours." She shrugged. "Fine with me." She sent the two to Normandy and thought with more people there would be less she had to do. Maybe she could get through this, yes, by doing nothing.

Shepard was pleased with herself, two for the price of one. Now she just need to find that Quarian.

Tali'Zorah had come to the Citadel, because she had to urgently meet with some informants. Geth had appeared beyond the veil and everything pointed to the fact that the broker had something to do with it. They had sent her a message and she came despite protest from her aunt Ran and the other captains. Her disguise was simple: she was still young enough to go as a pilgrimage traveler. She had re-colored her suit, spiced it up with a little purple and was now waiting in a back alley.

It annoyed her that Fist did not appear. Instead a human woman stumbled down the stairs and almost bumped into her. She was followed by two men. Tali wondered why that woman did not take out her weapon. Then she looked closer at the woman, it was Shepard, the first human Spectre, and the Hero of Akuze.

Tali took out her shotgun and finished the two, before she helped the woman up. "Thank you. Hey, you are a Quarian!" Tali congratulated her in her thoughts to this superb insight. "I´ve been looking all day for you, but this station is so fucking big." Tali lay the weapon over her shoulder, rested the other hand on her waist and was really happy this time, that no one could see her face. "Could it be that you're Tali'Zorah?" She would have preferred to shake her head, but she was also curious what the human wanted from her and so she nodded.  
"Thank God!" Shepard really wanted to hug the Quarian, but forced herself to stop. "Listen, I'm looking for a Turian named Saren and you should be able to help me." Shepard looked directly into the mask and almost begged. "You are able to help me, aren´t you?"  
Tali did not hesitate. The information they had collected brought Saren along with the Geth and therefore proved that they were working for the broker. If this human could help her shed light on this matter, she would go with her. Since the Geth appeared again, the situation had become almost unbearable for her people. So Tali decided, to join Shepard and her mission.  
"Good, then we can go to the ship which I am on." Shepard looked around and wondered, turned in a full circle and found herself lost. "Where is this ship?" Tali asked patiently. Shepard explained it and Tali showed her the way.

Shepard was expecting Anderson, who told her, that the Normandy was now under her command. Jane panicked. Could she command a ship? She was lost on a straight road! "There is a new lead", he explained. "On Therum there should be an Asari scientist, which is familiar with the Protheans. Perhaps she can interpret your vision."  
"Well, then maybe we should ... go there", she suggested. Anderson put his right hand on her shoulder. "You are now a Spectre. How you approach the task is entirely up to you." He squeezed her shoulder briefly. "But do not forget, the whole of humanity is judged by how you act." Then he nodded to her and left.  
Shepard would have liked to cry in despair when she saw him go


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Broker base

Liara saw on her monitor, that Shepard was on her way to Therum. She shook her head dissatisfied. A half hour ago Aria had brought her the clothes of an Asari scientist and she looked at them in disgust. That's what should she wear? She would flay her mother alive at their next meeting. She put the clothes to the side, as she heard fast, brisk steps headed her direction.  
An Asari entered the room. She was tall, wearing a black suit and her pale blue eyes did not even blink. Liara let her eyes slide over her.

But not even she was crazy enough to tug the head of her killer's squad to her bed. Although it provoked her. No, Samara was not one to play with.  
"You have a task for me?" Her voice had a pleasant, soft sound, but that was just to deceive people. Liara had seen how Samara killed most of her opponents and there was nothing soft about her voice.

"Yes, I want you to send one of your daughters to Omega." Samara tilted her head slightly, but did not respond. "I´ll reward Aria with a gift, but you will keep an eye on her." She smiled coldly. "Your daughter can have fun on Omega, but she approaches Aria only when I give the command. Got it?" Samara nodded. "I´ll send Morinth, she is... restless." After that she left, with the same fast and brisk steps as she came.

Morinth... Liara shuddered, but it was convenient, after an Ardat-Yakshi killed a victim, only an empty shell was left.

She took the clothes and went to her private rooms. Slowly she removed her knee-high black leather boots – with metal reinforced twelve inches heels – from her feet. Regretfully she put them to the side. Then her black dress slipped to the ground. Naked, she stepped in front of the huge mirror. When she changed her eye color, she almost seemed desperate to do it. The pale blue-gray that shimmered against her did not fit her.

She put on pink lipstick and rouge, and then dressed in the suit, that Aria had brought her. "Oh Goddess," she said in disgust, as she looked at herself in the mirror. Though she was only one hundred and six, she looked fifty years younger than that.

She saw Aria, their eyes met in the mirror before she turned. "The shuttle is ready."Liara nodded, "Good, then let's go." She had to make sure to let her voice sound different, cuter, and more innocent. She noticed the look of surprise from Aria, but did not comment on it.  
Normandy

"Commander, we reached Therum." Joker's voice was so relaxed over the speakers, but Shepard looked up in despair. She had talked with the team members and somehow they were all crazy. Garrus and Wrex stayed only in the hold. Garrus was okay, but the Krogan she was scared of. She commanded Chief Williams, to watch them.

The Quarian was wandering most of the time on the ship and studied everything. In Alenko Shepard felt he wanted to get into bed with her, but she found him annoying. Well, perhaps to reduce stress, she giggled. As nervous as she was, it may be a good idea.

They were now approaching Therum. She went to her locker and put on her uniform. Whom should she take? Ashley was the best choice. At least the chief had a plan when it comes to military things, but then after that she was at a loss on who to choose. She chose Tali next. The Quarians knowledge with technical things was quite amazing. Shepard let them settle down with the Mako and start praying, when she noticed the narrow path and the lava.

Mine on Therum

Liara, Aria, and the Krogan were watching the surveillance images as Shepard and her squad as they got closer to the had thrown her some Geth troops in her way. Nothing serious, just so that it looked real. She wanted the information and from a dead woman, she couldn´t receive said information.

""Well, you disappear, and woe to you if you kill one of them." The Krogan grumbled, but the promised payment was very high.

Liara looked at Aria, but did not let her out of sight. Did she really confide in her puppy? She grabbed the chain and pulled her close, gave her a hard, nearly brutal kiss and smiled coolly. "Don´t dare to make the same mistake a second time! I am not my mother!" She yanked on the chain and Aria screamed as the necklace broke. Blood ran down her neck and the pain numbed her, and sent her to her knees. Liara activated her Omni-tool and put in a code. Aria was free.

"I have given instructions that you can take your place on Omega again." She watched the other Asari closely. Aria trembled as she stood up slowly and for the first time in two hundred years, used her biotics to create a small singularity. Their eyes met. "Thank you!", she sighed.

Liara simply nodded. She had made her decision about her safeguarding. Everything else now depended on Aria herself. She looked at the monitor and saw that Shepard was approaching. "Now go. Take the shuttle and report immediately, once you´ve settled everything on Omega." Aria nodded. "And Aria, do not disappoint me!" Her eyes lit up cold as she watched the other Asari leaving. Then, she activated the stasis field and waited.

Tali Zorah wondered if Commander Shepard really had an idea, of what she was doing. After a disastrous trip with the Mako, which almost brought them several times into the lava, they fought past the Geth. Tali collected as much data as she could, but most of the time she was busy saving Shepard's ass. Fortunately, at least Williams knew what to do.

At the mine itself, it became easier. There were only a few Geth stationed and the electronics worked, but Tali was skeptical. An Asari was not a good sign. The Quarians were suspicious of the Asari. Although they were not the only species that the broker controlled almost completely, but it was rumored that the broker was an Asari.

"Hello? Is there anybody out there?" Liara was impatient and wondered how it could be possible that it took them so long for such a short route. The few Geth, all placed on the route, couldn´t be really a problem. "Thank the goddess! I thought no one would ever find me here." she prattled on, as two people and a Quarian came into view.

"Are you Dr. T´Soni?" Liara had to remember really hard to be friendly and confirmed this. "Saren is searching for the conduit and your mother is helping him", the human continued. "Whose side are you on?" That was what Benezia was looking for? It didn´t make any sense to Liara, the conduit? "I am not anybody's side. I haven´t talked to my mother in years! Please, help me out of here."

The humans looked around searching for away to get the Asari out. "Okay, we will find a way, just stay here." Liara looked to the other human woman, who rolled her eyes and bit down hard on her tongue, to say nothing bad. It took Shepard half an hour to find the mining laser, she prepared so Shepard could easily find it.

As Shepard came up behind her, Liara pretended to be friendly. "How did you do that? I thought it would be impossible!" Shepard explained it and after that, they had to hurry. The Krogan died but Liara was happy, now she could spare the payment. The Normandy picked them up before the facility collapsed.

Aboard the Normandy, Shepard called the team immediately to the meeting room. What a crazy bunch she thought as she looked around. The Asari was talking for about half an hour and Shepard did not really understand anything. But at least she seemed to be able to help. As the Asari nearly fainted, she sent her to the infirmary. After that she sent the others away, leaned her head against some cool metal and closed her eyes, before she filed a report to the Council.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Normandy

Wrex stood patiently in his place and waited. He could stand there like a stone, for hours, but sometimes Chief Williams left the room, leaving him and Garrus alone. Once this happened Garrus came to him and they discussed further strategy. "Did you looked at the weapon mods?", he ask and the Turian nodded. "Yes, along with half of the models which we can get a good deal. Shepard has licenses for almost all distribution." He grinned, his jaw mandible trembling with excitement.

Wrex eyes gleamed. That promised a huge amount of profit. It was a fantastic coincidence that they could not just get on board the most advanced Alliance ship, the most modern equipment, but could also hunt their former partner and now renegade Spectre. Saren had fucked them over some years ago. He had sold their network to the Shadow Broker and disappeared for a few years. When he emerged, he was the most famous Spectre of the galaxy, and there was no way to get close to him.

"We need to get to the Citadel. Getting Shepard to there should not be a problem.", the Turian continued. "What's your plan?" Garrus grinned. "A little damsel in distress who must be rescued by our commander." Wrex growled. "Chloe will play along?" Garrus smile widened. "Of course, she has taken a fancy to me." As Williams came back into the room and the Turian strolled back to his place at the Mako, Wrex only shook his head.

Tali did not trust the Asari. She had tried to talk with Shepard about her doubts, but since they could not go into details, it was difficult. In addition, the Commander seemed to be fatally attracted to the Asari. What seemed indeed to be a normal reaction of humans to Asaris, but in this case it was not really useful. She remembered the last mission and still got a headache.

Their task was to eliminate a small mercenary base on a small planet in the middle of nowhere. When they got there, almost all mercenaries were gone, but the few who remained, rendered a fierce resistance. But Tali recognized that neither the Commander nor the Asari were shot at. The fire was concentrated almost exclusively on the Quarian.

She thought she had seen several times from the corner of her eye that Liara had hacked some terminals and Shepard had ransacked cupboards, but she had been too busy eliminating the mercenaries to be positive.

To make matters worse, the Asari also stumbled on the way back and Shepard had to carry her to Mako. Liara had purred her apology so damn sweet, that Shepard´s brain was totally blown away and Tali wanted to spew.

She had to come up with something and she had to urgently review this T'Soni. But she unfortunately could only do this from the Citadel. But she had an idea. Shepard had the urge to help everyone, no matter who had a problem. Tali contacted one of her friends – a Hanar priest. He would take care, so that Shepard was at least busy for over an hour by dealing with him and C-Sec.

Liara was in the little laboratory behind the infirmary and switched through the different records of bugs, she placed all over the ship. She was intrigued by the Quarian. Could it really be Tali Zorah nar Rayya? She smiled coldly, and corrected herself, because the Rayya did not exist anymore. By her information, Tali would be the new head of the resistance and that would be too good to be true.

Liara leaned back put her feet on the cool surface of her desk sighed, and relaxed. Her feet really hurt from those clunky shoes. The cold metal was really pleasant. It was a mystery to her how anyone could stand walking in these shoes for long. In addition, she missed her high-heels, she felt so small without them. She rubbed her lower legs and thought about Shepard.

She had to urgently approach the Commander, without giving up her image of the sweet little innocent scientist. In their last conversation, Liara had laid the foundation, by telling Shepard of the sexual practices of the Asari, the melding, the pure ecstasy if two become one. Then she took every opportunity to grab Shepard's attention.

The advantage was it worked. The disadvantage that Shepard took her on every mission and that meant she had to wear too often these boots.

Liara desperately needed a break. She wanted to be herself and even if it was only for two hours in the hands of an Acolyte on the Citadel. No substitute for hard sex with Aria, but it would be a nice distraction.

She sent a message to the Council that the Normandy should be back to the Citadel for an inspection and sent some information to General Septimus Oraka. Then a message to the consort Sha'ira with a note that Commander Shepard would be the perfect person to help her. She should give the commander a little more than just money as a reward. That should give Liara a nice half-day for herself. Satisfied, she leaned back and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The consort, Sha´ira, was nervous. For years there had be no direct contact with the shadow broker, but now she got two orders on the same day. And one of them brought her considerable difficulties. At least her first visit was not a problem, as long as she treated her in the way, she wanted.

Sha´ira didn´t know the Asari, which was standing in front of her, but she got enough information to understand, that this was a high-ranking agent from the shadow broker. She stood quietly in the background and waited while the Asari was changing her clothes. When she closed her heels, the Asari stood and sighed contentedly.  
"The apartment is prepared?" Sha´ira nodded. "Well", Liara turned to look herself in the mirror and sighed. She was finally herself again.

"Nelyna will accompany me." The consort wanted to contradict, but remembered who was standing in front of her and nodded again. It would be a huge loss of profits that day, but it was better not to upset an agent of the broker.  
Therefore she bowed. "Very well mistress, I will send her to the shuttle." Liara smiled satisfied. "And take good care of Shepard. For your payment has been taken care of."

Liara gave her a cold stare, but the consort was useful. Many of her customers talked a lot through their sessions and the so the information gained was worth countless credits. But Liara found her boring, unnerving and understood why not even Benezia had personally visited ever.

They arrived at the apartment and Liara sent Nelyna to prepare everything. She herself used the secure lines to retrieve some information. Her eyes gleamed. Shepard had indeed put together an interesting crew. The leader of the quarian resistance, the deposed leader of Tuchanka, one of the largest weapon smugglers and herself. She looked over a portrait of Tali Zorah.  
"Mistress?" said soft voice which came from the next room. Liara turned the information off and went to her. Nelyna helped her out of her clothes and Liara slid into a warm bath.

With pleasure she sighed and let herself relax at the gentle touch of the massage. When she finally felt relaxed and clean, she let herself be helped out of the big tub and knelt on a soft blanket. The acolyte knelt behind her and started rubbing her with stimulation, sweet-scented lotion. Then she began with light circular movements and the gentle use of her biotics to ease Liaras tension.

Tali Zorah watched Shepard speaking with the Hanar priest and a member of C-Sec. She thought that she maybe should feel guilty, but she was just happy to be off the ship. She went down to the lower markets and met with Kal´Reegar, one of her liaison officers to the quarian fleet.

He had no good news for her. It seemed as if the broker strengthened the geth attacks against their allied colonies. How the broker could know about them was still a mystery. About this Asari he had no further information, only that T´Soni had spent more than fifty years studying prothean ruins and had most of the time worked alone. Her biography seems to be true.

She handed him over the information she was able to collect so far. It was insane; the Shadow Broker must have had a base somewhere or at least a ship. No one could hide for so long, but they simply couldn´t find it.

Tali turned to leave. "One piece information I have", he started to hold her back and she looked at him. "Aria T´Loak has returned to Omega," Tali shook her head. This name was well known to her and every other Quarian. Past than two hundred years this Asari had started a rebellion from Omega to incite against the Shadow Broker.

What began as really promising ended in a disaster and Aria disappeared. The resistant had searched for her, but found neither her body nor a trace and so the wildest rumors in the last several centuries had grown.

"Send Veetor to Omega, but he should be careful." Kal`Reegar hugged her before she could go this time. "Take care of yourself. I´m trying to get more information till our next meeting." She nodded and left him back in the alley of the lower markets, while her thoughts ran wild. Aria was perhaps a starting point for another rebellion or she was a trap. They had to be really careful this time.

"Chloe, you should have become an actress!" Garrus gave Dr. Michel a kiss on her cheek. She sat down more comfortably on his lap and raises her glass to Wrex. Their sale of the copied weapon mods of the Normandy had bought them a nice profit and they were celebrating this. And they didn´t sell the best ones. Wrex wanted to sell them on Noveria, where he knew a dealer who had specialized in such mods.

Liara was relaxed, but didn´t allow herself to let go. She was expecting someone. When the door opened with a soft hissing sound, she slightly smiled. She did not respond, did not look up, and just kept her head down. She was taking a huge risk. Aria was dangerous. And of the chain left a wild predator, but Liara needed the certainty that she was still loyal. Even without direct supervision.

Nelyna looked up as she was pushed to the side. "You can go now", Liara said in a soft whisper. She did not look up as Arias hands lay around her neck and caressed deeper to emphasize her breasts. "You have summoned me, my lady?" Liara only laughed softly by the mocking tone of her voice. "I just wanted to see where you stand." She started to rise, but Aria pushed her with lightly force down and Liara let it happen.

"Loyal to you, did you doubt?" And how Liara had her doubts. She knew the story and the conflict between Aria and Benezia. For Fifty years Aria had been making heavy resistance against her mother. Why Benezia had not simply killed Aria was still a mystery to Liara.

Aria ran with her fingernails down, exerting gentle pressure over the soft skin of Liaras neck. When she arrived at Liaras throat, she leaned over and whispered besides her head. "Morinth?" Liara allowed herself no reaction when the razor sharp fingernails stroked her throat.

"Did you really think that I would leave you without no-one to watch you?" Liara replied cool, even if this was hard for her. She was highly aroused. First the gentle massage and then Arias appearance. She wanted the other Asari really badly, but knew that it would not be easy like the previous times.

Aria laughed in amusement. "Everything on Omega is settled. The mercs are now working only for you again." Her fingernails glided painfully over Liaras breast and she shivered as Aria scratched her nipples slightly. "Satisfied?" Aria purred and Liara nodded. Then she stood up and turned towards Aria. The towel dropped from her hips and she stood naked in front of her former pet. Nevertheless Liara saw no disadvantage.

She put one hand on her hip and looked at Aria who again wore her white leather-jacket with the bright emblem of Omega.

Arias hand grabbed her hard by her hip and pushed her against the wall. Liara saw the anger and the conflict in the eyes of the other Asari and she knew that in this moment Aria could easily gain the upper hand over her. But she also knows that Aria still needed her. She grabbed her by the buckles of her jacket and turned her around, so that it was Aria with her back against the wall. "Make your decision", she said lasciviously. "You can go, fight or", she gave Aria a hard kiss to make her third choice clear. She could force her, but she didn´t wanted that. She wanted Aria to remain voluntary and best prepare herself because she wanted it too. Arias eyes sparkled when their views met, but then she decided for the third option and threw Liara on the big bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Liara hurriedly pulled on her science uniform, reviewed the make-up and eye color, and closed her uncomfortable boots. Everything in her body hurt, but remembering the last night it was definitely worth it. She thought back to those satisfying hours she spent with Aria and the traces on her back and neck would be remembered by her for a while.

Liara was only back for two hours on the Normandy and actually feel asleep. Now she stumbled awkwardly in her boots into the meeting room and had to hold on the suit Quarian who slipped with her to the ground. "Hey," Tali snapped at her and Liara answered with an innocent smile.

"Now that Dr. T'Soni has found us," Shepard began slowly, watching the Asari, who went over to her seat and away from Tali. "What did you find out?" Only when there was silence, Liara recognized that Shepard asked her something and remembered that was her excuse for not to have spend time with Shepard on the Citadel, had been research. "Feros", she blurted out, when she remembered that she had sent there some Geth, to examine what Saren was doing there "We need to go to Feros." Shepard nodded and gave the coordinates to Joker.  
"Well, if there is nothing more?" Shepard looked around, but no one spoke up. Liara stifled a yawn as she felt the eyes of Quarian on her.

"Are you okay Liara?" The Asari smiled and nodded. "Yes, I had to dig through a lot of stuff." She felt a little uncomfortable under Talis stare. It was hard to tell where Quarians looked at exactly, but she felt the burn of her wounds on her neck. Some scratches were higher than the collar of her uniform and by her fall, some of the long and deep wounds on her back had broken up and she could feel the blood seeping into her clothes. Aria had such wonderfully sharp fingernails and Liara loved this pain and had begged for it last night.

She stood up and walked past Tali who put a hand on her shoulder. "You look tired, maybe you should lie down." Tali's head was slightly askew and she patted her on the back. Liara did not allow herself to flinch, but when she was in her small lab; she locked the door, braced herself with her hands at the desk and allowed a deep moan. She would cook the Quarian alive in her armor.  
She looked up as the door opened to the infirmary and quickly sat in her chair. Surely Shepard was looking for her.

She wondered if it was it all really worth it, but the Commander was already standing behind her. She got up, turned around and looked at Shepard. "I have the feeling that you want to ask me something?" Shepard looked at her anxiously. "I just wanted to check on you, you look tired Liara. You seem to work too much and need to rest. "Shepard looked around the small laboratory. "Where are you sleeping anyway?" Liara chuckled about Shepard's confusion.

She could sleep in the crew quarters, but did not like the company. "I can fold the chair back," she gave a smile in reply. "I was alone for such a long time; I do not sleep well in the company of others."

Shepard's eyes widened. She looked to the chair and then back to the Asari, who was about her size. "You could sleep with me," she burst out. "Shepard?" The commander ran a hand through her black hair. "I mean, we could share my bed." She paused and took a deep breath. "So if you do not sleep well in company that bed is big enough and you might as well use it, as if I'm not there." Liara gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, Shepard," she breathed, and was delighted with the opportunity.

"Then, uh, you are considering?" Liara nodded. "Well, uh... well," said Shepard and gave her the code. "And you cannot be bothered by me, it's so big, you would not find me in there." She left confused and wondered what the hell had she just had said.

Liara on the other hand allowed herself a broad grin as Shepard was gone. Now she did not even have break into Shepard's cabin and she could sleep in a comfortable bed. She decided to take advantage of the offer. Feros was still at least sixteen hours away and she needed sleep.

As Liara awoke there was something slightly different than usual. After the talk with Shepard she had immediately gone to their cabin, had looked thoroughly around and was subsequently fell exhausted into bed. But now she realized that she had missed when the Commander had also come into her bed the last hours. Liara wanted to get up, but Shepard had snuggled up to her, the humans head rested on Liara's neck bone and one arm and leg were wrapped around the Asari.

She moved a little, but Shepard sighed and snuggled up to even closer.  
Liara was overwhelmed. She could easily push the Commander off her, but actually she liked the situation with the bed. The crew's quarters were not really an option and to wait until Chakwas left the infirmary to sleep on one of the beds was unnerving. She also had to admit that the feeling was interesting.

She could not remember when the last time someone just held in her arms. Eighty years ago, maybe, she calculated it over in her thoughts. Aria did not count, that had always been short and violent confrontations and as she imagined, cuddling with Aria, she laughed.

Shepard seemed to have noticed that she was awake, because as Liara looked at her the human had opened her eyes. Their views met and to her surprise, Liara felt a smile on her face. "Morning," she murmured. Shepard only muttered and sighed. "Shepard?" Liara tried again. Shepard opened her eyes again, blinked and grinned. "Morning," she moved slowly off Liara, who couldn´t suppressed a soft sigh. Liara did not know exactly what the cause was; she only felt Shepard leaned over and their lips met.

She smiled lasciviously and slipped lower in the sheets, to urge the commander to get closer as she hugged her. But when a sharp pain shot through her neck, she flinched. The scratches were sensitive so when the edge of the pillow brushed against them, they burned. Liara remembered that Shepard would not buy her innocence with the number of those wounds.  
"Oh, I uh" Shepard looked embarrassed and stuttered. "I might have misunderstood something ... well, my mistake" Liara was uncomfortable in the situation, but not for the same reasons, as Shepard thought. She would have had no objection to a little sex in the morning, but first she was in the urgent need for some MediGel. "You did nothing wrong," she smiled, whispering and wondering why she was still able to talk. "But the mission, we have to ... keep a cool head, Commander", she breathed disappointed.

Shepard grinned and nodded. "Okay," she murmured and sat up. "Nevertheless, I did not want you to think, that this was the reason I offered you the bed." Liara suppressed the urge to strangle Shepard for the whole sorry-thing, because she was frustrated enough already. She knelt behind the human and hugged her. "I know, but I'd better go." She stood up, walked to the door and looked again, smiling over her shoulder. "Until later, Commander." Then she left Shepard's quarters and went sulkily to her small lab.


	7. Feros

Shepard thought that they actually had a good start on Feros. The colonists of Zhu's Hope were a little rude at the beginning. But after she, Liara and Tali, helped them with water, food, energy and even one Geth situation down in the tunnels, they were a little friendlier. What Shepard did not understand was why Tali and Liara did not get along.

Actually, they complemented each other perfectly. Liara with her biotics and Tali with her tech skills could manage everything very well alone, so Shepard just needed to collect everything from the dead bodies. But a big problem was that Liara seemed to have an even worse sense of direction, Shepard wondered how she had survived her excavations in the ruins alone. Liara was often gone and popped up again after several minutes. Liara looked at her with those big pale blue eyes and muttered an apology.

Tali was suspicious. She thought something was wrong with this Asari. She could not really explain it, but often the Geth retreated when Liara appeared. Even as Tali and Shepard were under fire from the geth when Liara appered they immediately retreated. As if the Asari had given the geth instructions. In addition, her shields fell off two or three times by fire, and each time, only Liara was behind her.

Then in the Exo Geni complex they lost Liara completely. Tali opened a door and after Shepard and she herself went through the doors closed. Liara couldn´t believe it. She tried to open the damn door, but this quarian bitch had locked it and was now blocking her attempts to open the door from the other side.

She looked at the Geth commander who stood irresolute behind her and waited for orders. Liara was seething with rage and created a singularity which she let heavily explode around herself, so that everything, including the Geth was thrown against the wall. Breathing hard, but satisfied for a moment, she stood in the middle of the room. She did not like the whole situation.

When she thought of all the troops that her mother and Saren sent against them and at the cost, she felt sick and she wondered if Benezia had lost her mind. Geth did not grow on trees, they were very expensive.

She just waited and after a while Shepard and Tali came from another access back to her. Liara who had heard them coming, sat down. Around her were countless debris scattered and she made herself look totally exhausted. Shepard snapped out towards Tali, because she had not been able to open the door and Liara allowed herself a little smile.

When they found an employee of Exo Geni, the only thing they had do was to cut off the power connection to flee from there again. As Liara understood that they had to destroy the Geth ship, she felt very depressed.

Tali made it, without recognizing, even worse as she commented on the falling and exploding ship with: "I hope that many of those bastards were on board." Liara almost burst into tears when she saw the fireball. Shepard noticed and patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Do not worry, there's more here, we can kill." Liara winced as Shepard touched her because the wounds were still opened.

With the help of the staff, they learned that under Zhu's Hope a life form called Thorian lived. It was a huge, ancient plant that controlled and steered the colonists. Fortunately, there was a modification for their grenades, so they didn't have to kill any of the colonists. Liara really wished that she could stay longer in the complex. But she could hack some data to place a virus in order to lay the foundation for later access.

Amazingly, they somehow managed to ensure that all the people survived and found the entrance under the colony. "Then we just have to find the plant and determine what it is," Tali began, but was speaking more slowly. "Oh," slipped from Liara. She was not so depressed anymore; throwing grenades at innocent people had lifted her spirits a little. "This is a plant?" asked Shepard. The Commander slipped a strangling sound as a green Asari was spat out of the thing. She went back a little and stood behind her two companions.

The Asari or better a clone of the Asari, declared that there could be no peaceful solution. Liara, who had looked around, discovered some nodes. She suggested that they should destroy it, since the plant will lose its footing and would fall into the well.

Shepard shrugged and fired at the Asari that burst into a green liquid explosion. As the slime met Liara, she exploded outraged, disgusted in a biotic wave.

They struggled on their way up. On each turn, they met Creeper and more clones. At some point Tali and Liara turned around because it was suspiciously quiet behind them. Liara held her hand to her forehead. Shepard stood and stared in disgust at a dead Creeper. "Shepard," she called, forgetting to adjust her voice. Tali immediately turned her head around to face her, but the Quarian remained silent. Shepard had noticed nothing of all this, she looked up, nodded and came back to them.

They fought of more of those creepers and at some point they had made it, the Thorian fell with a scream so loud that it made them fall to their knees.

To her right side opened a capsule and an Asari, this time in blue, slid to the floor. Liara recognized her. It was Shiala, one of the younger students of her mother. She looked at her. Shiala she did not know her and if she did only as the daughter of Benezia. Both had for decades not shown together in public.

Shiala explained that the Thorian was already so old that he had memories of the language and customs of the Protheans. Saren had sacrificed her so that she could give him the translator for the images of the beacon from Eden Prime. She offered the same to Shepard, and the commander agreed. Liara almost died of curiosity and wanted to see it too. She wondered how she could get Shepard to persuade her into a mind meld.

As Shepard fluctuated after the meld, Liara was immediately at her side and looked at her anxiously. She pushed between the other Asari and Quarian and supported the Commander very concerned. Shepard responded as Liara had expected. She gave Liara a smile and was happy when the Asari smiled back. Was Liara previously interested in Shepard and the information in her mind, this desire for her just increased a lot.

They left Shiala alive, which was fine with Liara. The cost for this one day had been astronomical. A well-trained Acolyte who could gain the confidence of people on Feros would be a good balance. Shiala told them that Benezia went to Noveria and that this was the reason that Saren had to be able to put her in this situation.


	8. after Feros

Liara was trembling with enthusiasm in her small lab and the excitement ran through her in waves as she tried to calm her breathing. The human was so easy to control. She winked with her eyelashes and the Commander leaped for her and did everything she wanted to do her. Liara had offered her to interpret the visions for the cryptanalyst given by Shiala.  
Shepard had immediately agreed and Liara had their brains connected with each other. These impressions, she trembled again as she thought of them. It was amazing.

She would like to take Shepard back to her base for investigations and never let her go. The human seemed to have a sense for the Protheans, something in her let her not go crazy by contact with a beacon. Liara had to figure it out absolutely. Even if it meant she had to play this charade a little longer.

After she let the mind meld regretfully faded, she had to be alone because otherwise everyone would have seen the excitement and interest. Luckily there were no other Asari on board, otherwise she couldn´t have told the lie with "For me it's exhausting because I had to hold the connection."

Shepard had sent her to the infirmary, where she was examined by Dr. Chakwas. The doctor could not find anything, but Liara told about some wounds from the last fight and got some MediGel.

Now she leaned on her desk and allowed herself a cold smile. Liara contacted the administrator of Noveria, Bel Anoleis and relayed the statement as the Shadow Broker, by which it was not allowed for any ship with a Quarian on board to dock at Noveria. If the situation cannot be avoided, the Quarian had to be under guard for the entire time.  
Then she ordered Aria to Noveria. She suspected that Aria knew exactly what her mother wanted there. She had spent nearly two hundred years in the shadow of Benezia and Liara was certain that she succeeded in learning her secrets.

Now she would only need to persuade Shepard that she could accompany her, but that was one of Liara's lesser worries.

In the cargo hold Garrus waited patiently for Chief William to finally leave for the night. Ashley was, especially for a human, a pleasant interlocutor, thought the Turian, but she was just too militarily in her views for him. He nodded to her as she went to the elevator and then waited, before he again hacked into the database of Normandy. He then established a connection to a weapon dealer on Noveria.

Garrus was floating on a wave. At the moment it was exhilarating for him and Wrex and even if they do not always agree, and certainly do not have the same goals with their credits, their collaboration was incredibly profitable. Garrus did everything what dealt with talking, selling and calibrating and Wrex had often just stood there looking angry.

The problem with Noveria was the safety regulations. There existed prisons in the galaxy where one could more easily break out than in Noveria in. Moreover, one should not get caught there. Noveria was almost a direct subordinate to the Shadow Broker, and with him Garrus didn´t want to have anything to do.

Especially not after his experiences with Saren. Moreover Garrus knew some smugglers who had tried smuggling on Noveria and then he saw them again reappear as a beggar in the lower districts of Omega. Occasionally they lacked some body parts, internal or external, and they all would rather have died than being alive. For these reasons the dealer on Noveria would have to have Shepard bring the package through Noverias customs but as Garrus knew that with the Commander, that would be no problem.

Tali woke up to the silent alarm in her suit. She slept in a small, secure quarantine area in the rear cargo hold. Since she does not trust anyone, especially not the Asari, the area was equipped with multiple alarm systems. She wanted to sit, as a black shoe was put on her. The heel squeezed painfully through the metal just above her heart and made it hard for her to breathe.

Tali felt something being injected into the tube system of her suit and the effects were surprising. She was instantly tired even as she tried to fight against it. An incredible pair of brilliant blue eyes as intense as she had never seen before appeared, and Tali got lost in them. She heard a pleasant voice that told her gently to let go, to the embrace eternity. Tali wanted to listen to that voice, it sounded so pure, so beautiful, but then a sharp pain shot through her and everything went dark as she lost consciousness.

Liara heard the alarm, that the environmental suit of the Quarian triggered and suppressed an angry outcry. She didn´t wanted to kill Tali. First, she wanted to know what she knew, but Tali was allergic to the anesthetic. As footsteps approached their position, Liara pulled back and merged due to her clothes in the back of the cargo hold with the shadows.  
Doctor Chakwas would find no trace in the Quarian´s body. If Tali should survive this attack, she would have no memory of Liara's visit. It would be only part of a nightmare for her. Liara's only regret was that the Quarian passed out too soon.


	9. Noveria - 1

Shepard woke up because Liara snuggled closer to her. The Asari was seemingly still half asleep and Shepard herself was pleased that she had come back to her bed. Her feelings for the Asari were new to her, but something about this little scientist fascinated Jane and that was not only the talking about Asari sex and the promise of pure ecstasy.  
Liara sat up lightly and looked at her with those big, innocent eyes, before she leaned over the Commander and gave her a gentle kiss. She immediately played that she back off nervously, but Shepard just smiled, put her arms around Liara and they sank into a deep kiss before the Asari broke it again. Not that she wanted to, but because Joker announced over loudspeakers their arrival to Noveria. Shepard let her head sink into the pillow and sighed with a tortured smile. Liara gave her a kiss on the cheek before she got up. "Until later, Commander," she whispered with a smile before she left Shepard.

"Normandy, the appearance is unexpected; please wait until the arrival has been authorized." Shepard stood in the cockpit beside her pilot Joker and waited. This announcement they heard for a while now, but the procedures to dock on Noveria were strict. Many companies here had labs where they explored new technologies. That Shepard was a Spectre, made the local companies even more nervous.  
After another half hour Shepard got permission to leave the ship with a small team. Since Tali was well again, Shepard didn´t change her squad. The others did not complain and seemed to be glad not to have to go with Shepard on missions. Only Alenko seemed a bit depressed, especially since the morning he saw Liara coming from Shepard's cabin. But when they left the ship, they weren't allowed on Noveria because they were stopped harshly by some humans.  
The security staff of SAFE came up to Shepard and demanded that Tali Zorah be taken in custody for the duration of their stay. Shepard protested, held up her rank as Spectre. But the head of the Security Service Maeko Matsuo seemed unimpressed and also insisted that they enter Noveria without weapons. Gianna Parasini announced via loudspeaker that they could pass the security, but that they had to go for further confirmation to the office of the administrator Bel Anoleis. Liara figured that this was her sing for retreating. Anoleis knew her as an agent of the Shadow Broker, and Tali was already suspicious enough. As they left the elevator, she stopped.  
"Shepard," she began softly, played to be hesitant and nervous. "Yes, Liara?" She cleared her throat and moved a little up and down. "My mother used to have a few friends here, maybe I could, I mean," she paused and swallowed deliberately, while her hand went over her forehead. "I might try to talk to them, they know me from the past. Maybe they know what Benezia studied here." Shepard looked at her questioningly, but nodded and Liara hurried away quickly. When she was out of sight, she allowed herself a sigh of relief. Her gait and her entire demeanor changed abruptly when she walked in the direction of her own offices.  
"I thought she had not spoken to her mother for years?" Tali sounded suspiciously. Shepard shrugged. "Who knows what earlier in Asari is, probably that was all before we are even born." She grinned and Tali had to giggle. Then both turned to went on, but were stopped by a Hanar dealer.

Liara hurried to her office and turned on the surveillance cameras. She looked at Shepard, while Aria was approaching from behind her. "I almost didn´t recognized it was you", said the other Asari as she went around Liara, "You look so ... cute." Liara gave her a cold look. She bent over Liara's shoulder. "Is that a Quarian?" Aria's glance was pure mocking. "I thought there was instructions that none of the suit rats are allowed to enter Noveria." She leaned her hip against the panel and grinned. "Didn't the statement directly come from the Shadow Broker? I think I got the memo two days ago."  
Liara's look was cool, but through her outfit it doesn´t work on Aria. "Is that not even the Quarian from the Normandy?" She looked surprised. "Are you losing your bite?" Liara felt that Aria was waiting for a weakness of her, but still she did not respond to the mordant irony. "What do you know about peak 15," she only asked. "Benezias favorite labs? Nothing. She never told me anything about what she did there. "  
Liara had slowly enough. She grabbed Aria on the buckles wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to herself. Liara looked deep in the eyes of the other Asari. "Do not play with me. I shall believe that you do not know the secrets of my mother", she lowered her voice to a dangerous hiss, while her biotics flared brightly. Aria felt that she teased Liara enough.  
"There is a rachni queen," Liara paused. "Rachni?" Aria nodded. "Three decades ago she found a ship with an egg and since then she studied the queen. She wants to know anything about her, but what that is, I really do not know. Aria might not know it, but a name came to Liara's mind immediately. Benezia was searching for the Mu Relay. This was hit a few millennia ago by an asteroid and disappeared from its position. It was almost impossible to find a cold object in space, but rachni possessed information hereditary. Because the relay had its origins in the former territory of the rachni, it was possible that a Queen knew about it. This portal linked to myriad systems, all of them had once belonged to the Protheans. If Benezia should find it before her, Liara would never been able to catch up with the technical developments.  
"You know what she's looking for," noted Aria and sounded very curious. Liara, which still held her banged Aria against the wall and smiled coldly. "You forget who you're talking to," she said softly, but Aria just growled. "Oh do not worry; I'm talking to the pure-blood daughter of the bitch who has taken everything from me." Liara exploded. Aria, who had not expected such a violent reaction, flew a few feet and crashed hard with her back against the wall on the other side of the room. She slowly slid deeper, but Liara pulled her with the use of her biotic back. Her eyes flashed. "Then you should not forget that it was this pure blood, which has returned everything to you." Aria pushed Liara away, "and that now calls me all time to her, like I'm simply an agent."  
As Liara saw that she had hit a nerve, she changed her tactics and smiled lasciviously as she walked towards Aria. "Oh, that must be so hard for you," she purred. "Omega is yours and now and then you have to reimburse reports personally to me." She pushed Aria back against the wall and put her arms left and right of her, so Aria could not escape. "I see you are suffering terribly." She pushed Aria's one knee between her thighs and lifted it. Their eyes met and the stared at each other while Aria hissed. "I told you; do not make the same mistake twice." Liara intensified the pressure with her knee and Aria had to hold on to Liara's shoulders, or she would have lost her footing. "But perhaps you missed the collar and your chain?" Aria's eyes sparkled and she threw Liara with a biotic explosion hard on the ground, before she sat down on their hips. She held Liara's hands over her head and leaned down.  
"I have no time for games Aria. Make up your mind! "Liara lifted her hips up and Aria slipped another hiss. She struggled hard with herself. She wanted to see the Shadow Broker dead, but on the other side... Liara was right on this one point; she had never done anything to her. Benezia had put her on the chain, had taken her biotics, Omega from her and had humiliated her more than she ever could imagine.  
Liara on the other hand demanded only that she was loyal to her. She had even received as a sign of trust Omega back. Moreover Liara could have killed her a long time ago if she would have wanted it. Aria let go of the hands of the other Asari. She hung her head. She had made her decision and Liara saw it in her eyes. She lifted herself up and kissed Aria hard, bit rough in the lower lip just to suck at the point a moment later.  
"No fingernails," she growled and Aria purred, "Do you not like it anymore?" Liara whimpered at the thought how the touch of them would feel. Her excitement had increased immeasurably. "Just not this time," she whimpered almost regretfully. Aria gave her an amused look. She enjoyed the view; the most powerful person in the galaxy was trembling with excitement for her. She leaned forward for a kiss. Both joined their thoughts, struggling for the upper hand, until they found a consensus and cried out with passion.

Tali knew the Hanar that waved them closer. Opold was one of the few weapons dealers who sold almost exclusively to the quarians. "This one has an offer to make," the Hanar began in the typically swollen tongue. "One that will pay off well for you." He told them that Shepard should deliver a package for him through customs. "You want me to use my status as a Spectre for smuggling?" Shepard sounded more surprised than shocked, but more because she herself had not yet come up with this great idea. Nobody would dare to control a Spectre or its load; she could even carry her weapons on Noveria.  
Opold glowed pink, but Tali grabbed Shepard's arm. She pulled Jane a bit away from the Hanar and spoke softly to the Commander. She explained Shepard that it would be a good idea if the payment was good. What she concealed from Shepard was the connection of the dealer to the resistance. The Quarian fleet for six years had been on a permanent retreat and soon they would only have the Terminus systems to remain for hiding. Because that was the only place there the Shadow Broker had not his hands or claws on.  
Shepard nodded. "What's in it for me?" Opold gave her a sum and Shepard thought it over. "The Double," she said. Opold sounded indignant, lamented, but then he agreed. These were copies of Spectre weapons and the black market price for these was astronomical because there was no legal way to get them. "I will deliver the package to your ship." Shepard growled approvingly and left the store.  
She wanted to do this job as soon as possible and therefore immediately returned back to Normandy. As promised by Opold, there was a cargo package. Shepard looked around, but the only ship in the hangar was her own. Maybe Opold had held the cargo already around. She scanned it with her Omnitool, but couldn't see nothing suspicious, and then gave it free for customs to Opold.  
When she wanted to go back, she was held by Captain Matsuo. "You do nothing that would give me a headache," she asked skeptically, but Shepard just grinned and shook her head. The human security chief was not reassured, but could do nothing. "The administrator awaits you; maybe you should go there now." She looked at the Commander and especially after the Quarian and was glad that they were no longer her problem.  
Shepard and Tali took the elevator, but when they left it they took a wrong turn by. Several armed members of the security services targeted them. Shepard lifted her empty hands, "where do we find the administrator," she asks friendly. A grim-looking Turian pointed to a door that was written above in large letters "Administration". Shepard smiled wryly and turned, closely followed by Tali, to go there.

Bel Anoleis knew his chances of surviving that day was so low that even he would have bet against him. On Noveria were two high-ranking agents of the Shadow Broker. In addition, in front of him sat a Spectre. He would have to get rid of the Quarian, but he saw no chance, since Shepard was against it and her rights as Spectre allowed her to do so. Then, as the door opened and Dr. T'Soni entered his office, he broke out into sweat.  
"M ... maybe we can somehow meet in the middle", he said after he had everyone's attention back. The Asari just looked at him interested, but seemed to be undercover, because he had never seen her wearing such clothes before. Anoleis would nearly not recognize her; she looked almost cute and innocent. He was not deceived. T'Soni had less than six months ago done the survey against his former boss personally. What was left at the end of the poor fellow had fit in a shoebox. She gave him a warm smile, but he felt as if he was in the outer zone without a suit.  
"You're Tali Zorah nar Rayya," he asked, looking at his terminal. Tali confirmed it skeptically. Slowly, she began to feel like a trap was snapping around her. The posture of the Salarian's expressed since Liara's appearance pure fear and he was heavily sweating. "The Rayya was considered as a ship that harbored terrorists, so please understand that we must be cautious." He pleads almost, but Tali exploded. "The Rayya was purely a research ship. My father was on board, how you dare! "Shepard placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I only know the facts of the investigation report," murmured the salarian. "And the companies are nervous."  
Liara who enjoyed it really, but in her mind thought of the staff who would be suitable for his position next. She went then a step forward. "How about if Shepard agrees that Tali remain under custody until we left?" The salarian nodded eagerly and Liara guessed he thought that he could save his neck if he agreed with her. Tali protested, but Shepard only looked at Liara. "Did you find out something?" Liara nodded. "Yes, Lady Benezia left three days ago to peak 15. Apparently she has a laboratory there." Anoleis shivered, but Shepard did not seem to notice the subliminal threat. He had knowledge of the laboratory and also that it was laid out very well under the radar. Only a very few knew about it and no employee ever left peak 15 alive.  
"How long would it take, then, to get the necessary paperwork in order to get there?" Anoleis did not consider long. "Three or four hours." Shepard looked to Tali. She felt guilty, but she just did not have a clue how to solve things out and relied on Liaras proposal. "Make it two," she replied softly. Tali was seething and felt sold, but she was lead away without resistance. There was also no point in risking anything because four guards with heavy armament accompanied her.


	10. Noveria - 2

Liara? Is everything okay with you?" Since they were alone now, the Commander switched to a more familiar tone, while she looked at the Asari, who seemed exhausted. "Hm?" Lira looked after the guards and she was a little lost in her own thoughts.  
She considered that one Asari commando unit would have been enough and that she now had to pay both that she sent after the Quarian. Tali had been disarmed. The second command was a waste of credits. She ran her hand across her forehead at the thought, but at least it would finally solve this problem. "You look tired, what do you think, shall we get a drink while we are waiting?" Since the Asari had not objected, she stayed in the familiar voice. Liara nodded. That way she didn´t need to suggest it and the more the Commander would be distracted, the better it was. Shepard looked around and decided for a direction.

"Could you get information about your mothers work?" Liara start to walk next to her. "Yes, partly. Nobody knows what goes on at peak 15, and I did not even know that Benezia maintains a laboratory there." She was very annoyed about that. Shepard looked at her rumpled clothes and furrowed worried her brow. "Was the survey difficult, there were any problems," she asked, but Liara smiled and shook her head. "Nothing I could not handle with by my biotics."  
They reached the elevator and went to the bar. Liara longed for an ice-cold glass of Noveria rum, but remained with fruity Asari-tea. Shepard ordered herself a coffee. Liara closed her eyes wearily. The tea was not that bad. Above all, it was pretty sweet and would fill her energy again, which was – thanks to Aria – a little low.

Tali walked for the fourth time in five minutes through her two by two meter cell. All her weapons and Omni tool were taken away and without them, she felt naked and defenseless. In addition, the guards watched her constantly. When the power supply suddenly flickered and the guards of SAFE withdrew she steeled herself ruefully. This was it. Tali wondered what the Shadow Broker had prepared for her.

She should not have come to Noveria. Everyone in the fleet knew that Noveria as well as the Citadel and a few other places belonged to the broker. Had she really been so naive that she thought Shepard could be a source of protection so that she could look around here? The risk for some information had been too high and now the fleet would lose her, after her father, as it´s leader. She hoped that her aunt Ran could hold the Quarian's together.

"Night, night," came a cheerful female voice and pulled her out of her thoughts, as an Asari flew dead past across the room. Tali tried to see something, but she could only see a human woman. In a tight white dress, with long black hair, which sent one Asari after the other to the ground.  
"Now you see me," came a second voice and Tali suddenly jumped back, startled. The second human was wearing a black suit with a hood deeply drawn over her face. They blocked all attacks in front of the barrier. "Somebody really doesn´t like you." Tali was surprised, mainly because both sounded so amused, even as the Asari gave them a fierce battle. "We do not have much time," said the woman with the hood. She stood with her back to Tali and the Quarian had to listen carefully to understand her. "We unfortunately can't take you with us. Our client would like you to remain on board of the Normandy."

Tali tried to interrupt her, but the woman continued. "In less than ten days, there will be a major assault to the Citadel. If your fleet could help it would pay off for all sides." The woman had to crouch short and Tali took her chance to interrupt with a question. "Who is your client?" Kasumi shook her head in denial and grinned. "Oh, and if you get the opportunity to kill Dr. T'Soni you´ll receive an extra award." The two humans killed the last guards and Asari commandos before they disappeared.  
Tali was pondering, surrounded by a good dozen dead Asari and tried to figure out what the woman wanted to tell her. She had to find a way to contact Ran. It could be a trap, but on the other hand, the two human just rescued her. She wondered if there was someone out there who wanted to fight on their side.  
Shepard was startled as a shrill alarm sounded and several guards ran toward the cells. "Tali," she cursed, jumped up and run in that direction too. Liara looked after her and sighed. It did not look like her plan for Tali was accomplished. She pulled out a data pad from her pocket and watched the pictures of the surveillance camera and what she saw did not please her. Both commando units and the guards were dead and lay in front of the cell. Shepard burst into the room and talked with Captain Matsuo, who released Tali and returned her things.  
Liara let the images from the surveillance cameras run back until she got a good picture of a human woman. She looked up for a moment and her face was clearly visible in the camera. Liara stopped at the image enlarged the face as much as possible on her pad. Liara's expression was furious. Miranda Lawson, and then the other person could only be Kasumi Goto. She could not believe that her mother had these two women brought into play. She allowed herself a hiss before she pocketed the pad and got up to go after Shepard. The only good thing was that there was no need to pay the two commando units.

Liara noticed the suspicious looks, which the Quarian gave her, but ignored them as much as possible. Unfortunately, there was a snowstorm. Nothing new on Noveria, but that meant they would have to take the Mako. Liara still wondered how Shepard could ever have received an authorization to drive any vehicle and sat in the back seat. To peak 15, it would take them two hours, with Shepard's driving style three hours. Enough time to take a closer look at Benezia's records.  
This sounded like a good plan, but something created a feedback loop and she threw her Omnitool away as it began to smoke, with a startled cry. "Problems Doctor?" Tali sounded amused. Shepard did not respond because the Mako made some dangerous movements. As the Mako was stable again Liara grabbed her Omnitool. It was completely destroyed. She removed the data core and put it to the side. She would soon find a replacement, but she was annoyed that she had not thought about sabotaging Tali's first and she was quite sure that the Quarian was responsible. Now she had about two hours and nothing to distract her from the driving.  
When they finally reached their destination, Liara went through in her mind all torture methods that were familiar to her for Shepard. Some favorites had crystallized, like bungee jumping over the mouth of a Treshermaw, vivisection or the variant where she burned Shepard from inside using only her mind. She shook herself, cleared her mind and put on the helmet of her battle suit.  
Peak 15 was directly in front of them. Two large turrets showed inward instead against an outside threat. "They fired on their own people!" Tali muttered indignantly. Liara was stooping over a dead person and pulled off his Omni tool. Not as good as her old one, but a good substitute. "What," she asked as she noticed the indignant look from Shepard. "He needs it no more and the device and thus the inventory belonged to my mother." Shepard's look turned into surprise, but she just shook her head.  
They followed the path through the device. Everywhere were strewn corpses, people who had tried to escape. They followed the corpses and reached an internal station, but the power supply was turned off.  
"Tali, do you have an idea?" Shepard stood before a pop-up interface that called itself MIRA and looked questioningly to the Quarian. Tali nodded and scanned the area. We need to start the generator again, but that should go quickly. Liara can you go up the roof and connect the power lines? "Shepard looked from one team member to another. "We should split up?," she mused aloud, and Tali nodded. "It has to happen almost simultaneously. Shepard stays at here and closely watches the interface. "  
Liara looked at Tali and then in the direction of the elevator, which she would take to the roof. Unfortunately, the Quarian was right, but she did not like. Nevertheless, she agreed and went on her way. When she had found on the roof of the port for the power lines, she had to wait for Tali's command. Liara looked around, the roof was too open. She scanned the area and then she smelled it, a slight static in the air. She activated the switch and sprinted back into the elevator. Not too late, the starting thunder was crackling her suit, but luckily her shields hold. That bitch, she thought as the elevator went back down.  
Shepard greeted her with a nod. "Was there any trouble that caused you to needed that much time?" But the Asari just shook her head. Tali also joined them again. Liara could not tell if the Quarian had acted on purpose. Through this helmet one could not see anything and what was one reason why she could not like Quarian. A being whose eyes could not been seen, could not be trusted.  
They took the train and were greeted on the other side by some human, an Elcor and an Asari. They gave the new arrivals a venomous look. Liara looked at her and then took off helmet, whose eyes widened and she stepped back. "You powered up the energy again?" Shepard nodded. "Thank You," said the local security chief. "Then we will hurry to disappear." He gestured to the others to follow him. "Wait," shouted Jane after him. "Did you have seen an Asari matriarch here?" The man nodded. "She's down in the labs, for three days now." Shepard looked to Liara, but that kept an eye on the Asari. "Do they have any idea what's down there?" The human denied. "We are responsible for the safety and they are," he pointed to the Asari and two human women, "researchers. None of us had the required security level for the lab´s down there. "  
Shepard looked at the Asari, who slowly but surely brought more and more distant between them, instead following the other. "Alestia, are you coming?" Liaras head snapped around as she heard the name. The Asari pulled a gun and yelled, "Die bitch," but Liara was faster and pulled the trigger. It was a clean shot right between the eyes. The Asari fell backward before Tali and Shepard could even react. Liara put her gun back in and She examined the bags and found an access card, "so much about not having access to the labs," she said, more to herself. She did not look after the leaving train, but pointed toward the elevator. "Down there, we should find the matriarch." Then she went to the door and disabled the security code.  
The elevator door opened and Shepard looked around, with her gun ready. Liara and Tali followed her closely. It was an almost pure white dipped, square-scale laboratory. In the center was a control platform and above that a strange being that painful shrill screeching noise was coming from. They also saw quickly why, for two acid tanks on both sides emptied their contents and killed it. On the platform stood an impressive Asari. She wore a long yellow dress and seemed to glow almost warm, if not an icy smile would have played around her lips. Shepard could not continue to focus on her as slowly from the other three doors Asari and Geth were coming towards them.  
"Mother," shouted Liara beside her. No one moved, as Liara walked to her mother. No one dared to move, until she stood before her mother, the Asari closed the gap between Tali and Shepard and the rest. Liara was cut off from the other two. "Liara," the icy smile didn't change. Benezia began to circle her daughter. "You have interesting accompaniment," she noted with amusement and glanced at Shepard and Tali Zorah, which were pushed into a corner. Yet no one took out the weapon, but it seemed that the Asari and Geth were just waiting for the order to attack or for a provocation. "A Quarian? And a human?" Benezia laughed in amusement. "And the way you look ..." Benezia finished the round around her daughter and looked at her with a long her up and down. Liara wore a typical white and pink battle suit and her cheeks grew warm under the gaze of her mother.  
The young Asari felt anger began to rise in her. "Give me the data, mother," she said coolly. At that moment, it doesn´t matter to her whether Tali or Shepard could hear her words and the tone. She was sick of the charade and it bothered her that she had to look up in these boots to her mother. But her two companions could not hear her from their current position; they were focused on the threat in front of them. A very deadly threat.  
Benezia laughed. "That simply? You come and command me? "Liara slightly tilted her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, I shall to ask you nicely? Maybe in the way I asked you for your position some years ago?" She purred, amused and now it was Benezia´s turn to get angry. Liara followed the glance to her companions. "Kill them, you'd be doing me a favor," she added with a shrug.  
Benezia did not hesitate, but whipped her daughter with a heavy warp field, which caught her cold and send her flying across the room. She bounced off the far wall and slid to the floor. "I now realize that I should have been stricter with you," Benezia gave their commandos a sign to kill the two others. She would take care about Liara - who stood up painfully - by herself.  
Liara came about not paying attention to Shepard and Tali and she wasn´t even interested. She had a lot to do to build up her barriers and to fight against her mother. "You're like your father," Benezia snapped. Liara had to retreat, meter for meter, but she looked that she had an outlet in her back. Her mother let out the frustration of the past six years on her. Liara didn´t fought back immediately, she just concentrated to hold her shields up and waited. Suddenly a shot hit her in her back. She buckled and Benezia gave her a resounding, biotically enhanced slap that made Liara nearly faint.  
It was Shepard who rescued Liara´s life at the moment by shooing Benezia´s barriers away with a targeted shot. The Asari looked up and swept the human with a shock wave to the floor, but this time was enough for Liara to return to her feat, to concentrate and launch an attack. Now it was Benezia's turn, to pull back, but she did not plan to stay to long and to see how the fight would end. She had a shuttle outside the lab and wanted to get to it.  
She held her daughter with Warp detonations at bay, but had to admit that she had rarely seen such good singularities like that they were Liaras specialty. Her daughter saw the shuttle and understood the plan emerged when her next Tali Zorah and Shepard appear. "We have to catch her," she shouted out to them and created a shield, as a further shock wave came to them. She cursed silently, as from behind them an Asari fired. But it hit Tali who went down. Liara ignored her. She only saw how her mother got into the shuttle. Their eyes met and her anger rose at the amused look that Benezia gave her. She grabbed Tali's gun roughly and started running at the shuttle as it launched. Liara jumped biotically enhanced on a near cargo container and with a tremendous second jump onto the shuttle. She fired the gun, but that was completely overheated and useless. Her mother performed a turn and then accelerated so that Liara lost her footing and fell to the ground. Without her biotics, she would probably have been torn apart by the impact, but she landed elegant on her feet.  
She scanned Tali as she went pass her and was disappointed when she realized that the Quarian would survive. "Stay here and contact Joker, Shepard," she struggled to adjust her voice. "I'll see if I can find something inside the lab." Shepard said nothing, but gave her a strange look before she called the Normandy for evac.  
Liara entered the lab and looked around. Not all Asari were dead yet, so maybe she would have a chance to get some information. She looked to Shepard that was distracted by the Quarian. Liara went to the first Asari which was lying on the ground and knelt beside her. Her eyes were wide with pain and she could not move. Liaras eyes dumped into the black, but the Asari did not know anything. She cried out as her brain was destroyed and died painfully. Liara stepped through the ranks, but none of the commandos didn't know anything and Liaras methods were violent with each kill. The last living started to crawl away from her anxious. "Please Mistress, I ... I do not know what Lady Benezia has sought here." Liara put one foot on the Asari´s chest and leaned on her knee. The Asari gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs. "I hear," Liara just said smiling softly. "I know where she wanted to go," wheezed the Asari and Liara took a bit of the pressure off. Rattling she took a breath and coughed up blood, before she continued. "She wanted to talk on the Citadel with the Council's mistress." Liara took her foot off her, knelt beside her and looked into her eyes. "Thank you," she smiled. "And now find peace in the embrace of the Goddess," she said, a ritual prayer, as she pulled the trigger of her gun and killed the Asari.  
Liara looked around, but could find no further information. She felt how the disappointment started to grow in her. Benezia escaped again. Only she knew the coordinates of the Mu Relay and should she find it before Liara, she would be superior. "Liara," asked a worried voice beside her. "I know that the whole situation must be hard for you, but the shuttle is waiting." Liara nodded. She felt tired and drained. The biotic fight had deprived her of residual energy. "We need to go to Citadel, Shepard," she said softly, before everything went black around her.


	11. Citadel

Normandy

Shepard followed with the unconscious Liara, Kaidan who brought Tali to the infirmary. Dr. Chakwas briefly scanned the Asari. "She's just exhausted; you should put her in a bed. A few hours of sleep and she will be back on her feet." She sounded absent because she was already establishing the quarantine area for Tali. In Tali´s body began, in addition to the bullet wound, a fever began to spread rapidly and Chakwas knew that she would have to act quickly. Fortunately, the ammunition was neither poison nor modified by radiation. Quarian's died mostly because of the caused combination of fever and shock. "Will she survive" asked Shepard. "Yes, fortunately it was only Kyro ammunition and it missed most the suit. She will quickly recover. "  
Chakwas shooed her out of the infirmary and Jane brought the still unconscious Liara to her own cabin. There it would be quiet and Liara would be able to sleep. Shepard peeled her carefully and slowly out of the combat suit. When she only wore the thin trousers and shirt. As Jane could not see any injuries, she put Liara carefully on the bed and covered her. Then she had to leave the Asari briefly to report to the Council and to warn them about Benezia.  
Then she returned, but just leaned against the wall and watched the Asari as she let the happenings on Noveria run through her mind. Something about her behavior made her suspicious. The often cold and rational demeanor did not fit to the image of the young, innocent scientist. Shepard wondered if it was just the stress. Confronting the own mother and at the end being treated that way by her, could not be easy. Shepard rubbed her temples with her right hand. But what did she really know of Liara? She had helped her as best as she could. What was more, some other crew members stayed on board doing nothing.  
Her thoughts were interrupted, when Liara stirred in bed and sat up. She looked around herself. "Shepard," she asked confused and Jane's heart leaped. Liara sounded and looked again like the little scientist. "Is everything okay with you Liara?" The Asari rubbed a hand across her forehead, but then nodded. "Thank you," she murmured softly. She turned onto her side and propped her head on her angled arm. "We are on the way to the Citadel. I have already informed the Council." Shepard smiled and got up to sit next to Liara on the bed.  
The Asari looked at her in such a sad way that Jane impulsively stroked her forehead. Their eyes met and the Commander had to swallow, as Liara snuggled her face into her palm. Liara herself felt so empty. She had lost... It was the first time she had lost in a dispute and to make everything worse, against Benezia. She was close to crying and she really wished, Aria would be here now. Sex with the Asari would distract her and thus build her up again. She looked to the human, but hesitated, even though she had been gone all out to get Shepard at this point. She felt something strange, she was scared.  
"Shepard" her voice wavered and she would prefer to leave. "This is all a bit too much for me." The Commander smiled softly. "Do not worry, I can protect you." That makes Liara laugh and again let her find more to herself. "I'm not looking for a protector," she pushed herself up on the bed and gave Jane a kiss. Hesitant only because she was not sure about her own feelings, but she needed that now, find consolation in the arms of someone.  
Shepard was only surprised for a second, but then returned the kiss. She urged Liara carefully on the bed and slid over her. "Are you sure," she asked again and Liara nodded quietly. Shepard ran her hand gently over the thin fabric that Liara wore. It was white and emphasized the azure of her skin. She followed her movements with her eyes and the young Asari trembled slightly.  
Liara shuddered when she felt a gentle touch on her skin. She pressed herself against the hand and the unknown sensations. She did not question this pleasure now, it comforted her and felt good, but she needed more. She pulled Shepard closer and rolled around on the bed with her, so that she lay on the Commander and looked her in the eyes, smiling. Then she leaned over and gave Jane one longing kiss. Jane groaned in surprise, but returned the kiss in the same needy way, before she rolled Liara back over.  
She pulled shirt of the Asari and kissed her way from the neck, down to her breasts. She swallowed shortly before she began to gently caress Liara with her tongue. She sucked, nibbled, bit playfully only to caress the pain away again. Liara joined their thoughts, longed to increase the intensity, but Shepard was just gentle. As much as Liara tried to give herself into the feelings completely, she did not succeed. For there was something missing.

Citadel  
Councilor Tevos winced as some of the C-Sec Shuttles only passed by a few feet above her and shot quickly. She herself was busy to keep up with Lady Benezia. Both were on their way to the top of the lower presidium, a destination unknown to Tevos. The Citadel was attacked by Geth and Sarens' troops. She was supposed to be aboard the Destiny Ascension and be evacuating with the other council members to leave. But she knew Lady Benezia and trusted her after decades of co-operation and so she was willing to help her.  
They reached a high floor and had to cross a bridge to the other side. Tevos normally liked these transitions, it was a fantastic view from there over the Citadel, but now she didn´t wanted to be here. "Lady Benezia, please, why are we here," she asked breathlessly as a Geth-ship almost scraped the bridge. Tevos had to hold on to the railing as the structure swayed tremendously. In addition, under her were more and more buildings and equipment were on fire. Beings everywhere screaming in agony. "Please, I should not even talk to you."  
She cringed when someone from behind her joins in the conversation. "Maybe you should listen to this statement," a friendly but cold voice came from behind her. "Lady Aria?" Tevos was genuinely surprised. She did know that the Asari had resurfaced and that Omega was under her control again, but to see her here, in that situation felt strange.  
"Lady Aria?" Benezia's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Benezia, what a surprise to see you here." Aria watched Tevos. "If you leave immediately, I will ignore the fact that you were here and next time just follow the instructions!" Tevos eyes widened and she nodded, "It's over Benezia. The broker wants your head! Across the galaxy, there will be no place for you to hide. He will hunt you down like a rabid Varren." She didn't look after Tevos as the councilor rushed off to be evacuated. Aria kept the object of her revenge firmly in her view.  
Benezia laughed and looked at Aria. She was wearing her white jacket which on the back the Omega's emblems were emblazoned. "I see that you're paid well," she began softly, "as whore of my daughter." Arias biotics flared, but she did not let the anger consume herself. "You were always easily to buy with little things. Even back then, when you came with nothing to Omega, marketed as a child of two Asari, who could not live with the shame." Aria does not let her out of sight, "no more worth even like your own daughter, you want to say?"Benezia laughed. She chased a shock wave at Aria which countered it easy.  
"Two hundred years I've waited for this," Aria walked slowly toward Benezia. "Oh do not tell me you did not like It." Benezia purred: "Do you really think Liara is different? Just because she has taken you off of the chain? Are you so naive to believe that she cares, that you mean something to her?" Benezia guffawed and supported it with violent Warp detonation. Aria blocked the energy and threw back a shockwave. "You mean nothing to her," added Benezia with a smug smile. She activated her Omni tool and Aria saw Liara, in bed with Shepard. The Asari moaned as the human kissed her between the legs. Aria did not want to allow it, but anger started to burn in her. She attacked Benezia and landed a hit, but then Saren appeared alongside the matriarch and opened fire.

"Commander, we are getting more and more calls for help from the Citadel. They are being attacked by Geth and asking for our support." Joker's voice was calm over the intercom and Shepard looked at the screen, which also viewed the data of the attack. Tali stood beside her. She was still a little weak and was still suffering from a fever, but had insisted that she was doing well so far. She did not admit a few meters away from Liara that she was helpless and just lay there, waiting for something to happen. "Why should the broker attack the Citadel?" Tali mused. "This is not the broker, this is Benezia. However she was able to get so many Geth."Liara came into the room. She cast a glance at those who were present, but ignored Shepard. "If you say so, Liara," answered Tali only.  
"I know what she's up to." She showed them in a three-dimensional representation of the Citadel the point where Benezia was heading. "We have to catch her first." Shepard ran her hand across her forehead. "Why, what is there?" Liara looked at her briefly, but then zoomed in. "The main control unit."  
Shepard frowned. "Joker, are any fleets close enough that could help us?" It took a moment. "Admiral Hackett and the Fifth Fleet and a Quarian battalion of several heavy cruisers," was his answer. "They will arrive in a few minutes." Shepard nodded to herself. "Good. Joker, how close you can get us to this point?" She gave him the information and he thought about it. "Since everything is burning and the sky is full, you would have to work with a squad three floors down." She confirmed it and looked around. "Tali, you remain on board, Garrus, Wrex, you help with the evacuation. Ashley and Kaidan will secure the main control room, Liara, you come with me." Tali protested. "Shepard, I'm fine, I'm coming with you." The commander thought it over, but her help would be appreciated. She nodded. "Well, all in the suits! That will surely violently."

Liara followed them down. A lot Geth troops were on their way, but this was not a problem. Unfortunately she could not just reprogram them like on Feros and so they had no choice but to destroy them. Benezia would pay for it. At one point, she could see down to a bridge, where Aria ducked behind a biotic shield to protect herself from machine gun fire. "Aria" she cursed silently, started running and then jumped through the window. Near the ground, she stopped and threw a formidable singularity against Benezia and Saren. Shepard and Tali looked behind her, "We have to hurry," she swore, but the Geth slowed them down.

"Mother," she greeted Benezia as she pulled her gun and shot Saren. The Turian was hit and fell to the ground. "Oh how sweet," murmured Benezia and attacked the two, ignoring Saren. "Are you here to save your pet?" Aria's barrier flickered when she saw Liara, but they did not collapse. Liara shoved her mother again with several singularities, but it looked like a stalemate. "It's over! If you abandon now, we will surely find a solution." Liara smiled coldly against her mother. "Liara are you okay?" Shepard sounded out of breath when she finally reached the bridge together with Tali. She looked at the Asari, who hold a barrier upright. Their eyes met, and Jane shivered.

Benezia glowed blue and created a powerful warp field. Liara felt the barrier of her and Aria shudder. She was aware that she had underestimated her mother. She hadn´t seen her using biotics for such a long time now that she must have forgot how powerful the matriarch was. "It's over, give up!" she growled, but Benezia braced herself with one hand on her hip. "You can hardly defend yourself. You should have worked on your barriers and not only on your singularity." She spoke in the didactic tone of a mother.  
"And why is this Quarian actually helping you? If I remember correctly, you have killed her father", their eyes met with Tali Zorah's. "The broker has killed ..." She looked at Liara and Aria. Tali's mind raced, but then she turned her gun on Liara. "You have been trying to kill me the whole time..." she cocked her gun. "Tali, I'm on your side," Liara gave her a smile, but the Quarian fired. Liara felt that the shot hit her, but her shields intercepted the most part and she just fell backwards. She held herself stable at the railing of the bridge, whipped one warp field and hit the Quarian. This dropped to her knees. Had she been healthy, she would have been able to defend herself, but as much as she fought it, the darkness closed in on her and she was powerless as another Warp hit her.

Benezia looked at Shepard and a cold smile played on her lips. "The hero of the galaxy," she tilted her head and looked at Shepard from top to bottom. "You really have no idea who supports you, do you?" Shepard looked from Tali to Liara, but as a Geth ship opened fire on civilians she pointed her gun back to Benezia. "Surrender yourself".  
Benezia had enough of this. She would kill Shepard like any other, but she wanted to torture her daughter first. They produced another warp field. Aria's barriers flickered and collapsed. The lack of exercise had exhausted her. Liara stepped in, but now Shepard was without protection. She was hit, and lost her footing sliding across the bridge. Threatened to plunge into the abyss. "Liara," she called out to her for help. The Asari reacted and pulled her closer, but Benezia interrupted her again.

"You'll have to decide for one of your lovers, my dear." She stood and walked over to Aria. The head of the Asari tilted to the side and blood spread under her. Liara tried to keep a cool head. She had to urgently focus on her mother; otherwise it would again end in disaster. She let go of Shepard and rushed to Benezia as she tried to repel. First, it succeeded, but then Benezia launched an attack after another and their precise Warp lashes met their goal, while Liara causing much lesser damage to her mother. Both parted a few meters and Liara gasped, but Benezia also began to feel the effects. Both stared to each other in hatred. Liara grabbed Sarens gun and held it to her mother. "It's over," she breathed heavily and struggled to keep the gun steady, but Benezia paused "You're not killing me," she looked at Liara. "You're as soft as your father."  
Then Benezia looked at the two who were still lying on the ground. She pulled them close to her. Shepard tried to fight off the pull, but Aria was still unconscious and bleeding from a large head wound. Liara buckled and tried to hold the gun steady on her knee. From that point she would hit Shepard. "Well, then let's see how cold you really are," Benezia smiled and hurled both over the edge. Shepard cried out in panic, tried to hold on to the railing, but the increased biotic power threw her too far to grab it. Her eyes met with Liara's. She hesitated for maybe a fraction of a second, and then she had made her decision. She heard Benezia's cold laugh as she catapulted herself behind Aria. Shepard fell in the direction of the lake, but the still unconscious Aria would be shattered.

Benezia doesn´t look after her. She calculated the situation other and saw the troops, who stood in her way. She called her shuttle and regretted not to be able to reach the control room. But without Saren and the firepower of the Geth, and so burnt out after the fight, it would be suicide. But she had a plan and she would come back. She went into her shuttle and accelerated out of the Citadel, past the incoming troops of humans and quarian.

Shepard saw how Liara slid gently with the other Asari in her arms to the ground, while she still crashed. Liara had betrayed her and probably played the entire time with her, shot through her mind while the water beneath came ever closer. She tried to resolve herself to a position in which she would break into the surface without too much pain when she was hit by a shuttle.  
The pain robbed her of the consciousness.

The impact threw her over the edge of the water basin. She hit hard against a wall and fell from there another three foot drop to the ground where she lay shattered in a big puddle of blood.

The End (of Dark Effect - 1)


End file.
